


You Like It.

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Begging, Flirting, Ice Play, Just Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Tension, Stress Relief, Teasing, there's some slight Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: Marshall is a prankster, and everyone knows that. Gumball happens to be one of his favorite subjects; but when the Candy Prince starts to get a little stressed out over work, the Vampire King decides that maybe a prank wouldn't be the best idea. Maybe instead he could play on Gumball's attraction and have some fun...Work some stress away, if you know what I mean.





	You Like It.

**Author's Note:**

> you ever have that one crush that just fucks with your head all the time and totally knows how to make you bend over backwards for them? well, maybe you haven't had one of those yet - but i have, and this is kinda based on that.  
> except it got really, _really_ explicit lmao.
> 
> this is specifically based on the writing prompt 'send me a song and i'll write something inspired by it.'  
> the song given to me was 'Just One Yesterday' by Fall Out Boy and the pairing chosen was Gumshall, from @ 'shapeandshift_cosplay' on Instagram! so, here's my 'short' smut fic inspired by that song! enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: this has only been proof-read like twice, so apologies for any mistakes. i didn't have time to go over this one a billion times.

Gummy has been particularly stressed lately, so today, Marshall is going to get the Prince to melt under his fingertips. That's the plan.  
The Prince and the King are well acquainted with each other - both friends with Fionna, both totally down to do some battling from time to time (Marshall more so, but that's only his nature,) and both are totally into each other. Gumball may not consider Marshall a 'friend', but the vamp definitely knows that there's something deeper - *cough* attraction - that hasn't been addressed yet. Flirting is a sport to Marshall, and he can play that game fucking well, and Gummy seems to love it. There's a reason for that, and Marshall gets it. Their little kisses and nights out here and there have been jotted down, and Marshall finally thinks he may know just what to do; get straight to the point.

That's why he's standing at the entrance of the Prince's castle, a big bundle of colorful flowers held behind his back. He knocks on the door, once, twice, then gets pissed and doesn't have the decency to _not_ slam his fist as hard as possible on the brittle candy door. He sighs to himself, rolling his eyes so far back into his head he almost falls over. Finally, the door opens. Marshall grins and presents the bouquet of flowers to the grumpy Gumball standing before him. Neon pink eyes scan the flowers, return back to shining white fangs, and then Gumball slams the door shut.

'Oh please.' Marshall grunts softly under his breathe. No biggie. He levitates off the ground and lazily floats up to the balcony of Gummy's room. Just as he expected, the glass doors are open. So Marshall lands on the balcony and struts into the Prince's bedroom, closing the doors behind him just as Mr. Charming walks in.

"Leave me alone - I don't want a face full of bees." Gumball hisses softly under his breathe.

"Bees?" Marshall chuckles, then remembers he's holding a stupid amount of flowers. "That's a little intense - I wouldn't wanna _hurt_ you-" The Prince marches right up to Marshall's face and cuts him off with a piercing glare.

"My birthday. Blindfold. A _cliff_. Falling until you catch me - and then we _still_ hit the ground!" Gumball glares, very clearly stressed the hell out.

Marshall sighs, "I didn't mean to do that. It was supposed to be like a Superman thing... Or was it Spider-Man?" The vamp stares up at the ceiling with a mouth slightly gaped.

"It doesn't matter, we hit the ground." Gumball sighs and waves his hand flippantly while brushing past the King of all his underworld kind. "I really do have stuff to work on, so please go."

Marshall frowns, naturally following the Prince wherever he walks. "But these don't have bees in them..."

Gumball instantly stops - quick to catch the shift in tone from the vampire. He sighs and turns around to big, dark red puppy dog eyes and pouted lips with fangs sticking out. "... Ok." He says softly and takes the flowers. "They are very pretty, I have to say." Gumball compliments with a cautious glance.

"They smell good." Marshall smirks. Just as Gumball leans his head down to take a whiff, Marshall gasps. There _is_ a bee in them - but it isn't there on purpose.

"Wait-!"

It's too late, the bee is playfully flying into Gumball's face. Marshall can't tell what happens first: the shriek, or the flowers being thrown against the wall. Seeing the Prince's face after it all though, well... He just _has_ to laugh at it.

"Oh my god." Marshall laughs wolfishly and smacks his hand against his forehead. "Bubs I am _so sorry_ -"

"Get out." Gumball seethes, rubbing his exhaust-ridden face. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen I didn't even see a bee fly into it!"

"Marshall, all you're going to give me is more stress so _please_ leave me _alone._ " Gumball stares into bloody iris', pleading with his expression. Marshall sighs, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Let me try one more time."

"One more time with what? I'm never letting you give me flowers again."

"Ok, fine." The vamp rolls his eyes, a frequent action. "I want to try something else and count it as a second shot. Allow me?"

"I don't even want to know what you're planning."

Marshall smirks, "Yeah you do."

"No I do-" The Prince can't even make it half way through his statement because there's cold lips pressed against his own before he can finish. Gumball jumps, his shoulders hunching up to his ears and his body freezing in place. Marshall chuckles,

"Chill." He gently sets one hand on the Prince's shoulder and kisses him again, with a lot less haste and more consideration. "No bees this time." He whispers.

The Prince shivers and pulls away. "L-lips are different than flowers. A bee cant hide behind them." He crosses his arms bashfully, pink face going red. Marshall arches his brows,

"Oh really? You ever accidentally swallow a bee before?"

Gumball arches a brow, "Have _you_?"

"No." Marshall giggles and throws his arms around the Candy Prince's body. With little to no effort, he lifts them up off the floor, into the air, and then plops their bodies down onto Gumballs bed. "Kissing seemed to work for ya; _let's do that some more_..." He giggles mischievously, hands beginning to slide up the other man's body. Gumball still isn't having it, though.

"I told you, I'm busy."

'Aha.' Marshall smirks. "So then," He clears his throat, "If you weren't busy you'd keep kissing me?"

Gumball's eyes widen, "What?"

"You always say you don't like my kisses."

"Uhhh, yeah, cuz I don't."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that right now if you weren't so 'busy' laying in bed with me, then you'd totally be down to kiss again."

" _You put me here!_ " Gumball blurts, quickly becoming flustered. It seems like Marshall Lee the damn Vampire King knows just the right way to absolutely _ruin_ Prince Gumball, on any occasion, at any time, according to his own will.

Marshall grins and leans closer, "And you let me~" He whispers, his arms beginning to tighten around the Prince.

"I did not!" Gumball whines, squirming. Marshall scoffs and rolls on top of Gumball; he easily pins the pink man into the bed while holding both of his wrists beside his head.

"Yeah? Then shut up for two seconds and prove me wrong." He hisses, expression going cold. Gumball opens to his mouth to respond, then just, doesn't. He sits there with his lips parted and his brows drawn together, staring up at the pale vamp with confusion. Marshall allows the seconds to pass, and then slowly starts to lean down. Gumball doesn't move, only watching as Marshall inches closer and closer to his face, until they can breathe each others air. " _You can't._ "

"Yeah... I..." Gumball can't find his words anymore; Marshall is way too close now. He gulps hard and turns his head away, shutting his eyes tight to act like it all isn't happening. Marshall licks across his teeth and pushes his lips against one light, shimmery pink colored cheek. He kisses closer and closer to even brighter pink lips, then stops when he kisses the corner.

" _Bubs._ " He whispers, hands still around the Prince's wrists. " _Let me in._ " Slowly, with reluctance, Gumball turns his head back towards the vampire. Marshall's lips are on his before pink eyes can even open, and now Marshall has him.  
Gumball _hates_ this - he hates it when Marshall ruins him, when he gets inside Gumballs brain and fucks around and makes him unable to use his own words. He hates it when Marshall takes every little action and every little word and turns it into a weapon. He especially hates when Marshall does everything right and gets _anything he wants_ ; and Gumball hates how he _loves_ it.

He's come to find that no one he's ever met before has the same effect on him that Marshall does, no one has ever treated him the way that Marshall does - would even dare to. It's one of the sexiest things Gumball has ever had to deal with.

Despite his annoyance, the Prince sighs into the kiss and relaxes under the vamp. Marshall releases slender wrists and sets his hands on a clean, pink throat instead. He sits up, motioning for Gumball to follow, and soon enough both of them are on their knees with Marshall's tongue pressing relentlessly into the Prince's mouth. 

It's easier to strip when neither of them are laying down or have to use their hands for support, so now that they're sitting up, Marshall is quick to take off his flannel over-shirt and work on whatever the hell Gumball is wearing today. He's stylish, no doubt, but whatever he wears is always sorta intricate. The idea of difficult-to-work-with and fancy clothing is downright stupid to Marshall, because he can't take it off whenever he wants.

Gumball runs his hands up Marshall's torso, able to feel muscle lines beneath the grey tank top he wears. The first article to come off is the Prince's lab coat, once that's off Gumball shivers when ice cold fingers dip beneath the tight, pink turtleneck sweater he wears. When those hands drag up the front of the Prince's body to pull the top off, Gumball gasps and breaks the kiss. "C-Cold, Marshall." He says breathlessly.

"You won't notice here in a second." The sweater is off, and Marshall puts his lips to work on the unmarked expanse of Gumballs neck.

"D-don't leave anything t-too obvi-ous- _oh._ " Gumball tips his head back and breathes out a moan while trying to take in as much oxygen as he can. It's really too bad that Marshall doesn't care, because by the time he's done, Gumball will be covered in grey and white spots basically everywhere. Soft, pink hands nonchalantly feel up the exposed upper arms of his current bed partner; Gumball can't deny he loves whatever kind of muscle the vampire's built up. Marshall eagerly works at his own belt, the clanking of metal resonates loud within the room, especially when he carelessly tosses it off the bed. Gumball's eyes open and he slaps the back of Marshall's head. "Don't break anything!"

Marshall growls and licks up from Gumballs collar bone to his ear, " _I'll break you first then instead._ " He shoves the Prince back down onto the bed and is quick to crash their lips together. Gumball moans in the back of his throat, his back arching slightly to try and reach the stone cold vampire holding him in place. While Marshall's hands lower on the Prince's body, their tongues tangle and Gumball is slowly worked into a rut. Marshall's teasing hands have his body twitching and his back arching a little further every time. When he isn't paying attention, Marshall sucks Gumball's tongue into his mouth and the Prince cringes, automatically breaking their kiss.

"Weird." He gasps, rolling his tongue around in his own mouth to try and work off the odd, almost dry feeling.

"That felt weird?" Marshall snickers, his fingernails dug underneath pink denim.

"Yeah..."

"Then you're whole body'll be feelin' a little unnatural later." The vampire snickers.

"What do you-?" Gumball arches a brow, and again, his words are cut off by a palm pressing roughly against his groin. Gumball stiffens and whines; it's cold, but has him feeling so hot. A thought comes to mind; Ice cubes. He remembers that one time everyone was having a sleep over and Marshall dumped a whole trey of ice cubes down his pants.  
What a way to ruin the mood.  
Gumball frowns and slowly drops his hips, suddenly reluctant to move along with Marshall's gestures. 

Red eyes look up with concern hidden behind them. "What?" He says honestly, and it sounds so damn genuine Gumball _almost_ has the right mind to apologize and say to keep going.

"You remind me of ice cubes." Gummy huffs, puffing out his lips like a child.

"Oh come on." Marshall makes a face, his nose scrunching and lip curling with bitter annoyance. The Prince looks away in defiance; Marshall almost throws in the towel and gets up to walk away, but he remembers why he's there in the first place, _and_ why Gumball is acting so childish. It's because he's being dominated and doesn't want to admit it.  
Marshall leans down closer to Gumballs smooth chest and breathes against the skin, he watches as goosebumps rise all across the surface. "Well, that was a bunch of ice shoved down your pants for no reason." He says softly.

One of Gumballs eyes cracks open. "Yeah?"

"But _this_ ," Marshall drags the tip of his finger down the protruding rib bones on Gumball's side, "Is more like me rubbing something cold all over your hot body. Feels nice, doesn't it?" He smirks. Gumball shivers, but his arms stretch above his head, trying to give Marshall more area to explore. The vamp smirks widely and pulls his hand away; he hears a sigh of disappointment, but ignores it. Marshall sucks his thumb into his mouth for a few seconds, only to stop when he feels it's sufficiently coated with his own spit. He begins to circle his thumb around one of the small pink nubs on the Prince's chest, basking in the way he shifts under the single digit. Marshall snickers softly, voice rumbling as he continues to speak, " _An ice cube moving around, melting against the body heat_."

"T-that's-" Gumball gasps softly, trying to keep his head on. 'Unsanitary.' Then again, whatever Marshall likely plans to continue doing after this stunt will probably be unsanitary.  
Gumball can picture the vampire bracing over him, muscles flexed and a sheen of sweat over his pale skin while thrusting into him. The Prince moans at the thought and lifts his hips, now eager to move on. Marshall pushes one hand against his hip, settling him back down.

"Woah woah, not so fast." He snickers teasingly, "You were the one who brought this up."

"C-cuz I-"

"Cuz you thought of ice cubes. Well now I'm going to give you the closest thing to that, yeah?" Marshall drives his thumb into the hardened nipple he's been circling, and Gumball moans again. "We could have moved on by now, if that's what you want so much." The vampire continues to snicker to himself, rolling the bright pink nub under his thumb, toying with the hardness. "But you wanted to stop and do something else."

"Marshall-"

"I can do a _lot_ of stopping and not moving on. If that's what you-"

" _God_ Marshall I want you to _shut up._ " Gumball whines, tossing his head back and arching his back so his chest can get closer to skilled fingers.

"Shut up?"

"Yes, please,"  
Instead of responding verbally, Marshall turns to the free nipple left untouched, and quickly closes his mouth around it. Gumball's words catch in his throat, he nearly chokes on his own breathe while his hands struggle to find anything to grab onto. One hand decides the pillow under his head is good, the other decides that Marshall's black as coal hair is even better. He twists his fingers and tugs at the silky hair, eliciting the first moan from the vampire. If _only_ that were some sort of leverage.

But no, Marshall has all of it. He takes the hard nub between his teeth and tugs, dragging a long moan out of the Prince. He pulls off of the candy-tasting skin and reconnects their gaze; Gumball gulps. Marshall's usual red iris' are darker now, nearly black. He probably shouldn't have been so demanding, now that Gumball thinks of it.

" _Highness._ " Marshall glowers with an edge to his tone.

Gumball almost moans. "M-more."

Marshall scoffs and ducks his head into the other side of Gumball's neck, the side left almost free of any marking. " _Make_ me want to give you more, Bubs." He bites into the soft skin, sucking greedily and forcing more moans out of the Prince. "Say exactly what you want," His hands are back down to Gumball's waistline, but now grip possessively at the colorful denim. "Tell me you want your pants off. Tell me you want my hands wrapped around you. _I want to hear your voice._ "  
Gumball keeps his bottom lip sucked between his teeth, slowly worrying the skin red. He doesn't want to comply, but the longer he feels Marshall's lips working hastily at his throat, the more hes willing to swallow his pride. Still, the Prince stays mostly silent. Marshall works his way back up to Gumballs ear and growls, " _Say it._ "

"T-take em off," Gumball says with a gasp.

"Take what off?" Marshall gives a tug to the jeans.

"P-pants," 

"English, Bubby?"

" _Marshall Lee._ " Gumball has half the mind to give his partner another smack.

"Fine." The vampire rolls his eyes. While he works at the pants hugged tight to Gumball's legs, he continues to speak, "But I'm not touching shit until you talk for me."

"What?" When the pink pants are off, Marshall leans back onto his heels and stares blankly at the Prince. "You're joking." Gumball says with short breathe. Marshall, eyes still dark and expecting, crosses his arms over his torso and pulls the wife-beater tank top over his head. He then straightens his posture further and unzips his pants, slowly beginning to slide them down his thighs. Pink eyes scan down pecks, abs, a black trail of body hair from belly-button to beneath the boxers, and a very deep 'v'.

' _Oh hell._ ' Gumball gulps hard and Marshall tosses his jeans elsewhere. He turns his attention back to the younger man before him and crosses his arms.

"I... Um..." Gumball flushes to the tips of his ears. If there were any color left around his throat and upper chest, it'd probably be down there too. 

"You what?" Marshall cocks a brow.

"I want..." Now Gumball is back to bashful, no demands, no recommendations from the peanut gallery. He turns his head away, glaring at the wall, and reluctantly sighs. "I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

"My... Thighs..." The Prince shuts his eyes, trying to act like he isn't drowning in embarrassment. Marshall sets his hands on both of Gumball's knees and pushes them apart. Naturally, his hips lift. Marshall snorts under his breathe, "That the only place?"

"N-no... Higher..." Slowly, Gumball's eyes open again. He watches as Marshall's hands slowly slide down his thighs, until they get way too close to the tent in his briefs and pull back up. His thighs tremble a little at the confusing sensations of hot and cold, and the anticipation doesn't help either. The vampire sucks in a breathe,

"How do you want it?" He drags his fingers to the hem of the briefs and stops, burgundy eyes grazing up a shimmery pink body to stare into equally bright orbs staring back.

"... Now?" Gumball asks softly, his body stilled but his chest still rising and falling at a quick rate. Marshall's gaze flicks back to long pink legs. He slowly creeps his fingers beneath the soft fabric of purple briefs, inching closer and closer to where he wants to go. Gumballs hips jump and he sighs, long and loud into the air, "Please Marshall I want you now."

'There he goes.' Marshall smiles victoriously to himself. He pulls his hands out from the fabric, then quickly tugs the briefs down. Gumball shivers when the warm air hits his exposed lower half, and Marshall continues to tug down the underwear until it slides off cute little pink feet. Marshall's eyes graze up his legs and stop at the very... vibrant, dick displayed. His tongue darts out to swipe across his upper lip, and without much hesitation Marshall leans down, and with his hands keeping Gumball's trembling thighs apart, he licks up at the underside of the candy cock and smirks at the taste. "So sweet, Bubbs."

"Don't say anything..." The Prince responds meekly, trying to keep his voice from raising any higher in pitch than it already has. Marshall hums and closes his lips around the tip, sucking gently and listening to the even sweeter sounds of Gumballs moans from further up. His hands rub Gumball's inner thighs, hoping to relax the younger man while he edges lower and lower. When Marshall can feel a nudge at the back of his throat, he pauses, lips around the base and Gumball heavily panting. "M-Marshall - move, please, _please move,_ " He gasps, hips threatening to thrust on their own. Marshall purrs and slowly pulls up, eliciting another high moan from the Prince.

Cold hands slide up to Gumball's hips and hold him there. Marshall swirls his tongue around the tip, thoroughly enjoying the taste of his beloved candy man, then takes every inch of length in one go. He bobs his head, sucking eagerly while he works the Prince into a moaning puddle. "M-Marshall do-on't-" Gumball stutters, tugging at raven hair and shifting in the bed sheets. He's almost there.

Marshall cracks open one eyes and stares at Gumball, almost challengingly - because he still has more than half of the pink cock stuffed in his mouth. Word vomit clearly ain't gonna cut it. Gumball sobs softly, "G-get off- I'll-" The words won't come out, so Marshall closes his eyes and sinks back down. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks patiently, waiting for sweet stickiness to fill his mouth. A long, high moan is the only warning the vampire gets - not like he needs one; he'd take Gumball over breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner every day if he could - before his mouth is flooded with candy cum. 

Marshall makes quick work of swallowing every ounce of release that he can, relishing in the taste. When he's done a sufficient job, he pushes himself up and looks at the Prince with a smirk. " _We're not done yet, Princess._ " He mutters in a low voice. Gumball's body feels warm and overrun with static, but he still manages to look up and see that Marshall is definitely sporting hardness beneath his own clothes - or, the small article of clothing that's left. He whines softly and drops his head back onto the pillow. Marshall climbs his body and stops when both his hands are posted beside the Prince's head. He lifts one hand and gently prods at swollen pink lips until the Prince notices.

"Ugh, no." He says defiantly with a pout. "That's gross, and I have an alternative..." Gumball glances over at his bedside table, flushing red.

" _Really?_ " Marshall grins.

"Yes." Gumball's face is painted cherry red now.

"And you have lube cuz you've fantasized about this before, right?" The vampire teases. "About _me_?"

"No!" Gumball's voice cracks. "It isn't for you, it's... For Fionna." He lies.

"You act like she needs lube." Marshall rolls his eyes. The Prince's mouth gapes, and he looks positively offended.

" _What?!_ "

"I'm kidding!" Marshall laughs fiendishly. "I wouldn't know, and you wouldn't either. Now suck." Again, the vamp presses against soft lips, and this time Gumball bashfully opens up and takes two long digits into his mouth. While his tongue laps around the cold fingers, Marshall leans over to the bedside table and opens the drawer, eager to pull out the lube his Prince had mentioned. "Ooo, vanilla. _It's favored._ " Marshall snickers.

Gumball bites down on his fingers. "You're being an ass right now."

"You're letting me." Marshall says with a warning glare. He props the bottle against his ankle for easy access, then lets his wettened fingers roam down Gumballs body. He continues to babble, distracting the younger man, "If you really hate it so much then you could tell me to stop, and I would. So tell me, right now," Marshall's hand halts when he reaches his partner's smooth rear, "Do you want me to stop?"

Their eyes are lock, dark wine red and bright fuchsia pink. Gumball gulps, because no, he doesn't. He watches as Marshall's lip quirks up victoriously; he wears a sexy smirk, fangs glinting in the warm light streaming into the bedroom. With that settled, he presses the first finger in. Gumball exhales a shaky sigh and turns his head away, feeling defeated yet welcoming more of what the vamp is offering. While Marshall stretches him with the single digit, small sounds slip from between Gumball's soft lips; it's obvious now that he's trying to hide them, and the goal that Marshall will surely achieve is having the Prince crying out for him. So he let's it go for now.

When he can tell Gumball is comfortable, Marshall shifts to a second finger up to the knuckle. Gumball stifles back a moan and reaches up to hold the vampires shoulders. The room is starting to get fuzzy again, and he can feel the faintest of a coil in the pit of his stomach. "H-hurry up." He says softly. Marshall scoffs,

"You haven't learned your lesson yet?" Suddenly he angles his fingers and pushes roughly into the spot that makes Gumball gasp and see stars.

He whines, body shaking at the sudden pressure. "Please," Gumball gasps, "G-give me more, please," 

"Hmm maybe." Marshall snickers and curls his fingers again, his nails grazing against the Prince's prostate. Gumball bucks his hips and moans, his nails gripping into Marshall's shoulders. "Make sure to leave some marks, babe." Gumball opens his mouth to protest the name calling, but Marshall scissors his fingers and promptly shuts him up. This continues for some time, with Marshall lazily preparing the Prince and teasing his sweet spot, and Gumball making small attempts to appease the Vampire King. "Getting a little impatient here, Bubs."

"Then put it in already!" Gumball whines, rolling his hips down onto working fingers. "I've said everything! Come on!"

Marshall snickers, "You haven't said fuck yet."

Gumball groans, "Really? _That's_ what you want?"

"Oh yeah," The vampire snickers, "It's sexier."

"Then _please_ , Marshall, just fuck me already." There's a moan somewhere in there, because Gumball is really done with their game and has finally learnt his lesson and just wants to get off. Marshall pulls his fingers out and sits up. He slides his thumb beneath the elastic of his boxers and pulls them down. Gumball gulps at the length of his partner's manhood - it's a little more than he expected, if he's being honest with himself.  
Ok, a lot more. "You're the worst." Gumball mutters under his breathe, his eyes averting.

"Huh?" Marshall looks up, blinking. 

"N-nothing." He shakes his head, not meaning to have said that out loud. Marshall scoffs and coats his length with the sweet smelling lubricant.

"If there's something off, tell me. I don't actually want to hurt you, Bubbs." Gumball looks back up to see Marshall in his resumed position. He slowly nods, realizing how genuine the vampire is.

"Go ahead..."

Marshall bares a half-smile. Gumball quietly gasps when he feels the tip, mostly at how lacking of heat it is. Slowly, with care, Marshall presses in. He keeps his eyes trained on the Prince, but finally Gumball just looks relaxed, laying back and enjoying the burning feeling of being stretched and filled. Marshall smiles to himself and stops when he's almost at his deepest. "Good?"

" _Yeah._ " Gumball breathes, his eyes shut and pretty lips parted while his chest heaves for breathe. The vampire leans down and captures his lips, kissing him passionately while he slowly shifts to pull out of the Prince, almost completely - then sinks back in. Gumball moans, his body slowly catching up with the movement and syncing with Marshall's. He thrusts slowly at first, and then when more moans begin to flood the space between their lips, he picks up the pace. Gumballs arms wind around Marshall's neck and hold him closer while the vamp pounds into him. Their kiss is broken at this point, the pair of royalty breathe each others moans and grunts of pleasure. Just as Gumball had imagined, when he cracks open an eye to stare up at the Vampire King fucking into him, his pale skin is sheen with sweat and his muscles all stay flexed hard to keep himself steady. Gumball nuzzles his head against one of his biceps, pushing himself back against Marshall's cock.

At one point, Marshall manages to thrust in the right way, and hits the Prince's prostrate straight on. Gumball cries out, his body seizes when electricity runs through every nerve. "There - Marshall-" He gasps, nails dragging through cold skin to leave streaks of dark blood behind. The vamp growls and thrusts again, keeping the angle. Gumball sobs, " _Yesyesthereyes-_ " The candy Prince babbles while Marshall hammers into him. The vamp curls his hand around Gumball's weeping erection, he tugs it in time with his thrusting, and the prince's head figuratively begins to spin.

" _Marshallf-fuck-pleaseyes-_ " The Prince continues to gush, repeating his words as if he were praying to the vampire. It only takes a few more pumps of the flushed candy cock for the Prince to be reaching the peak of another orgasm - crying out and pushing down against Marshall, who continues to move inside him. The Prince rides out his orgasm, he can feel his body quickly growing tired and his arms loosening around the vamp, until he's laying back on the bed with his arms lazily splayed out.

Gumball bites down on his lip, his vision hazy as he watches the vampire continue to thrust into him; thick, black brows are drawn tight together and Gumball can see the faintest bluish hue of a blush on the peaks of his cheek bones. Marshall ducks his head, burying his face into the crook of the Prince's neck. "A-ahh, Marshall don't..." Gumball groans in a high tone when sharp fangs pierce his soft skin, already muted in color from being sucked. Marshall's body stills, and faintly Gumball can feel warmth deep inside his stomach. His moans softly, eyes rolling back as his body sinks further into the mattress. After a few seconds, Marshall pulls his fangs out of the candy Prince, along with his softening length. The vamp collapses onto the bed beside his partner, breathing heavily. Without thinking about it, Gumball lazily rolls closer to him, quick to cuddle.

Marshall snorts softly and throws one arm over the pink body huddled against his side. They sit there together for a long while, catching their breaths. Marshall assumes that soon, Gumball will come to his senses and accuse him of overstaying his welcome; that Marshall needs to get out so he can shower and resume his work.  
_Whatever_ , Marshall expects that. So he cautiously pulls his arm out from around Gumball's warm body, slips away, and starts to get out of bed.

Gumball can feel the weight lifting off the mattress. He can feel Marshall's body moving away, and his brain almost doesn't register it in time - but the vampire is clearly leaving. His eyes snap open and Gumball quickly reaches out to grab Marshall's wrist. "Wait-!" He exclaims honestly, with a hint of panic in his tone. Marshall arches a brow and looks over. "Are you _seriously_ just going to leave me?" The hurt expression the Prince wears has Marshall sitting back down.

"Are you saying you want me to stay?" He asks softly, wearing the face of a man who is genuinely confused. 

"Well, no, I just..." Gumball's words escape him and he sighs.

"Are you asking me to stay?" Marshall asks again, with more persistence. " _Just say it._ "

It's a trap. Gumball _knows_ it's a trap, but right now, he just can't help himself to ignore it. "Yeah. I'm asking you to stay... Please."

Marshall curls back underneath the sheets, and when his arms wrap tight around Gumball's body the Prince sighs so loud it's almost concerning. He's way too calm being in the arms of a rude vampire, but he's never felt more comfortable. Oh well. Gumball almost thinks that's the end of it - but of course, their moment has to be a spoiled, because it was definitely a trap.

"So you want me here with you, then."

"Yes."

"Because you love me."

"I _like_ you." Gumball corrects with a wild flush.

"Close enough." Marshall snickers, "And you like me because I'm super attractive and good in bed."

"Arrogance isn't attractive, Marshall Lee."

"Well you seem to think so?" Marshall arches a brow with a condescending smile.

"I don't think you're attractive!"

"Well you like me so, yeah you do."

Yes, he absolutely does.

**Author's Note:**

> that was saucy, hoho.
> 
> also here are the other songs i listened to while writing this:  
> I Wish You Were Here by Incubus  
> Stellar by Incubus  
> Beast by Mia Martina  
> You Like Me by Paris Jones (Ozzie remix)  
> Riot Call by Quix  
> and Do Re Mi by Blackbear
> 
> i listened to some other songs because listening to one song over and over again all night and during the day will make you want to kill yourself, fr.


End file.
